


Chip Off The Old Cock~

by Izissia



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Girlcock, Multi, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: asked:It has been weeks since Yang started working her way through the girls at school, and Now even Glynda often visits for some of her cock. But one day she gets a Visit from her Mother: Raven. Before she knows it, her Mother shows her where all of that skill really came from, watching as one by one Raven plows through Yang's harem before her very eyes, until Yang finally breaks and begs to join them.





	Chip Off The Old Cock~

Schlooorp~ Yang moans out happily as her fat fucking prick defiled her teacher's throathole. "This is the life~." the blonde purrs, stroking Blake's hair with one hand, the other idly fingering Ruby's asshole. She reclined on her bed, Glynda's lips stretched around her shaft, Blake's tongue dragging over her ass. Weiss suckled on her nuts as Ruby cuddled up to he rlover. "Hrmm, I should invite Pyrrha over." the blondie croons as she lazily rocks her shaft into Glynda's loving, wet lips. The adoring girlpile so perfectly warm, she leans down, her eyes falling shut as she makes out with her favorite, her tongue thrusting into Ruby's plump lil' lips. "I am a fuck goddess~." Yang grins contentedly to herself.  
"And we're all yours~" the naked Ruby purrs.

The next morning, Weiss snored gracefully, her perky tits pressed into Yang's side, the blondie herself awoken by a knocking on her door. "Hrmm?" she smirks giving her pets an idle ass-slap as she swaggered towards the door, her cock half hanging free from her spats, her loose fitting vest all cute and yellow. The door swings open and.. "M-Mom?" Yang stammered in disbelief!  
The black haired woman pushed right past her, "I've been hearing some unsightly rumors, oh daughter of mine." the older woman tuts, "You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" she swaggered right past her daughter, her eyes firmly affixed to the naked and cumdrooling trio on the bed. A predatory grin affixed to her lips as she drags her tongue across them.  
"What about?" Yang pants before she reaches towards he other, "Hey! Let them sleep!" Weiss had her hips gripped onto, and her bare naked ass was yanked back off the dge of the bed.  
"Get up." Raven orders, one hand releasing the snow princess's side, to drop her shorts and let her utterly massive prick spring free. THWAP~ ~Weiss's asscheeks couldn't wrap all the way around that fat monster!  
"Mom!" Yang criess, as Weiss stirred wake.  
"So soon?" the lovesick Weiss giggles, "Mhmm, fuck me." she glanced over her shoulders and let out a sharp inhale, lifting one hand to cover her tits, "You're not Yang!" the snow princess squeaks, that shaft thrusts between her asscheeks. Weiss's heels lift off the ground slightly to push back into that massive slab of dickflesh.  
"Exactly." Raven smirks, "Now shut up and bounce that ass on my cock." Weiss blushed, Yang blushed harder, she couldn't believe what she was seeing as Weiss lifts onto her tippy toes, and squeals in pleasure as that shaft slides into her cunt!  
"Mom why!" Yang stares, her shaft hardening as Weiss's ass bounces and jiggles, the whitehaired girls moans start to fill the air as the bed shakes with every rhythmic pounding.  
"Mommy knows what's best." Raven moans as her frantic fucking drives Weiss over the edge! Her thighs kick and shake as she creams herself over that shaft, her fingers balling into fists in the blankets, her eyes rolling as she shudders and shakes. Yang's shaft hit full mast as minutes later Weisss orgasming cunt was creampied.  
Weiss stammered out worthless little nothings, spittle bubbling from her face as she was discarded, her ass still lifted, dangling off the side of the bed as her fresh, steamy creampie oozed down her thighs. Blake was next, and Yang was getting desperate! "Stop!" Yang cries as the faunus was shaken awake, ad slowly lifted from the bed.  
"Is kitty getting her morning cream?~" Blake mumbled as her thighs were held onto "Ooh.. Kitty like.. Did you get bigger?" Blake pants, her eyes flitter open to see the desperate Yang panting before her very eyes. "Yang?" Blake gasps, her ankles behind her head, her legs lifted all the way up. "What's going oooooo~ooohn!" her spine arched as her asshole stretched around Raven's massive monster, the full nelson catgirls cunt clamped as her ass was deep stuffed.  
THWAP! Blake's eyes rolled as her ass was struck, her body trembling with need! "Oh fuck! Oh fuck oh fuck!" her fat cat tats bounced with every thrust, "So deeeep~!" she squeals in pleasure, Yang was given frntrow seats to every girl she'd claimed getting fucked utterly, stupid. Raven dominated Blake's asshole with utter ease, the catgirl squeals as her asshole was pounded like there was no tomorrow! Blake was hissing, mewling, melting onto that cock! And Raven didn't look the least bit out of breath.  
"Mom! Stop!" Yang begged, "You can have those two, you can have anyone else just not.. Ruby!" she whined, her rock hard shaft throbbed towards the pair, Blake's cunny clamped as she let out an ecstatic moan. Her girlish spray gushing towards Yang, flecks of seed splattering across Yang's body. Her cock. "Please..." she beged as Blake came her fucking brains out before her eyes.  
Raven just smirked as her balls tensed, she never stopped bouncing her full nelson feline! Blake's moans hit a fever pitch as Yang watched that shaft tense upwards. She knew her mother was cumming. Cumming deep, deep into that asshole. Her balls tensed slightly, her dick pulsates. Yang watches each and every vein in that shaft tremble with need as that shaft throbbed within her. And... Splrt~ That asshole was soon gushing thick, hot white streaks of seed. Raven's thrusts having that asshole bubbling with cream, gushing out around her shaft.  
"C-Cock~" Blake stammered delightedly, her asshole seeping a steady stream of Raven's superior load. Raven drops her to the bed, and she shows her utter delight by crawling towards her lover, and sucking on her nutsack like a loyal fucking whore. Shluuuurp~ Weiss tried to squirm to life, her legs was nothing less than jelly.  
"Mom! Please!"  
"Please... What?" Raven's fingers coiled posessively around Ruby's hips.  
"Anyone... Anything.. Just not her." Raven tugs firmly on the girls waist, climbing onto the bed and pulling Ruby onto her hands and knees. Her dick dripping with cum, and preseed~ Blake slobbered happily onto her nutsack. Weiss tried to crawl onto the bed as Ruby smiled up at Yang. A contented purr escaping her lips. "Ruby?" Yang squeaks.  
"Hi Yang!" Ruby smiles cheerily, her asscheeks slowly thrust against. "What's going on?" she hummed sweetly as her curvy booty was ground against.  
"Ass or cunt?" Raven's eyes locked with Yang's own, her hu=ips pumping into that doggystyle booty. Thrusting firmly against her as Yang choked on her own spit.  
"A-Ass..." Yang croaked out weakly. At least her cunt would be safe. Raven's sinister rin just grew wider as Ruby's lips spread apart and she let out some happy, happy moans. Slowly, steadily, inch after inch of Raven's shaft began to drive into Ruby's tight little cunt.  
"Ah.. Ah.. Ah..." Ruby began to moan breathlessly, Yang shook her head pathetically. She'd seen this before, seen how her girls pupils dilated! Watched her mother claim those girls before her very eyes. Weiss till had a lovedrunk look on her face, cum dripping from her womb as she crawls up behind Raven, plants both her palms on the thrusting woman's asscheeks, and spread them apart. Sllllrp~ Her tongue lols free from her face, and she drags it between her Mistress's asscheeks! Slrrrp~.  
"Stop!" Yang begs, "Stop! Stop!" she rips her own shorts down, her rock hard dick dribbling preseed from the tip! "Don't breed my sister!" she slaps her asscheeks and spreads her curves apart, waving her asshole towards Raven and her former harem! "You can have me! That's what you want!" Yang had tears in her eyes as she watched over her shoulder! Ruby's face was twisted into pleasure, her tongue creeping from her face, her eyes going wide with delight. She was succumbing to absolute pleasure from the real fuckgoddess.  
"She's in my womb~!" Ruby's tongue oozed spittle from her face, drooling all over herself as her cunny clamps around that shaft! Her gut bulged as Raven utterly ruined her tight little slit. Yang's stiffy hardening as he gawped at the view, "Sooo big~!" Ruby's moans filled the air, joining the sloppy wet slrp, slrp, suuuuucks of her Blake spitpolishing Raven's nuts. Weiss's eager tongue twirls along that asshole, her lips stuffed right against that asshole, suckling on it like it was a far, far too juicy fruit. Slrp~.  
"Mommy.. Please!" but it was no use~ Raven pounds Ruby's lifted cunny like there was no tomorrow! Her face wracked with utter bliss! Her eyes rolling back into her skull, her mind breaking from the sheer, bodyshattering pleasure that was Raven's massive cock! The cruel mommy shoved Weiss's head between her asscheeks as she locked eyes with Yang. "Watch mommy knock your slut sister up~" she spat. Yang's shaft twitched, and she creams herself from the mere sight of Ruby's nude body getting fucked utterly, totally stupid.  
Splrrrrrt~ Raven sheathed her shaft into that cunt. Her thrusts came to an end as Ruby's jiggly booty slaps into her pelvis. Yang's dick was dribbling cum from the tip~ The pressure of needing to cum backed with no fingers to coax her load out. It was a pathetic little ruined orgasm, as Ruby screams as she was bred! And bred~ And bred some more! Her cunt so utterly, completely filled with that incredible cumload, that it sprayed alll over Blake's loyal, obedient face! The catgirl sucked on her nuts until the last~  
"Mommy..." Yang moans as Ruby's mindbroken face taunts her so, her harem of loyal servants worshipping her mother. Her beloved sister pumped full of cum. Schlooorp~. That shaft slides out of Ruby's trembling cuntlips, several ropes of cum stringing from her slit to Raven's godly cock.  
"Suck." Raven demands, her fat prick still pulsating, still hard.  
"Yes mommy..." Yang leans towards the other, and stretched her face around that fat fucking shaft~

Raven sat atop Weiss's face, her eager ass-slave suckling on her rimhole as Blake and Ruby each suckled on one of her nuts! Her humiliated daughter kneels between them, "You weren't cut out for this life." Raven mocks as Yang bobs and suckles on her shaft.  
"Thank thoo mhommyy~" Raven mumbles through a faceful of cock, her blonde hair gripped and slammed down onto that shaft, "Phleashe. Fuck my assh~"


End file.
